The Aftermath: Zero
by Billy Lee Black
Summary: A fanfic circling Zero and his thoughts and feeling towards the events after X4


Zero's Dream  
  
This is my little fanfic I wrote about Zero. This picks up a bit after the X4 storyline, but is before X5. This fanfic is not exactly what happened, but what I think happened, so don't flame me about it not being true! Sorry for any spelling mistakes and I'm hoping people will enjoy this. Please R\R because this is my first fanfic, and I'd really like to hear peoples comments. Well, here it is!  
  
Zero: Iris...no Iris...  
Zero: *Hold Iris' body* Iris...  
Iris: Zero...Please don't leave me...*smiles* *breathily and faintly* I...I love you Zero...*closes her eyes and her breathing slowly halts, her body not moving at all*  
Zero: Iris...NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Holds the motionless body close to him and punches the ground*  
X: Hey! Zero! Wake up! *keeps shaking Zero's body*  
Zero: *drowsily* Huh?...X?  
X: Hey, you were having a bad dream again, you started yelling, I thought that a strong maverick was ripping you apart or something!  
Zero: Hey, sorry to trouble you like that X, thanks for waking me up.  
X: No prob, were you dreaming of Iris again?  
Zero: *sighs* Yeah  
X: Well hurry on up, Breakfast is being served in the mess hall.  
Zero: I'll be right down, you go on.  
X: Ok, hurry up  
Zero: I will...*sits up on his bed and hangs his head low*  
X: *Leaves, looking at Zero concerned*  
Zero: Those nightmares...*grips his beam saber* so many times, getting more realistic with every one of them...I could almost feel her warmth against me...It's bad enough I killed her, why must I be tortured like this!? *a small tear runs down his pale face, leaving a trail of water on his cheek* *Wipes his face* I'd better get ready, I don't want to get X more worried then he already is. *Lays his sword down on the bed and changes into a well worn black shirt with blue Japanese symbols on it and some baggy, slightly torn and worn jeans with large pockets.  
Zero: *Walks down to the mess hall with head slightly hanging low* He hits something and gets knocked down* Hey! *looks up at the figure that knocked him down.  
Slash: *Looks down at Zero* Sorry about that *Extends hand downward to Zero*  
Zero: *Grabs his hand and pulls himself up* *Notices that he's a human with mechanical enhancements and armor on him* Who are you?  
Slash: The names Slash *Shakes Zero's hand* I'm a new arrival here.  
Zero: Have I seen you before? You look familiar.  
Slash: Yes, you saved me from Sky Lagoon  
Zero: Oh! Now I remember, you were with the survivors in that old building, when X and I went patrolling again for people, we found all of you. I thought I saw you somewhere before...  
Slash: Yeah, and since you saved me, I've been practicing with the sword. It isn't nothing good, it's an old world style, but it works.  
Zero: I can see your pretty good with metals and technology  
Slash: Yep, I even make my own long range gun, it's quite bulky, but it packs one helluva punch.  
Zero: Think it could beat X's?  
Slash: No, I'm sure of that, he's too fast, and it takes awhile to charge my weapon up to full power, and that's about the only time it prevails.  
Zero: Then why do you have it?  
Slash: It prevails in full blasts, but it's pretty good in medium charges, although with X's buster, he can charge it up faster than mine and it's stronger for that speed.  
Zero: Did you analyze us or something?  
Slash: I guess you could say that, I just wanted to become strong like you two...  
Zero: Well, you look like you did it that far, anyways, I gotta get to breakfast, so we'll talk later, k?  
Slash: Sure Mr. Zero  
Zero: ...Just call me Zero, too damn formal, I hate formalities.  
Slash: Ok, Zero  
Zero: Well, see ya! *walks away*  
Slash: Yeah... *walks away also*  
Zero: *Gets his food and looks for a place to sit, then sees a blue robot waving his arms rapidly*  
X: Hey! Come over here!  
Zero: Hey *sits down* What's up?  
X: Nothin, you hear of that rookie though?  
Zero: The one we saved from Sky Lagoon?  
X: ...I knew he looked familiar  
Zero: Yeah, I ran into him...literally  
X: Haha, clumsy idiot.  
Zero: What? Who's the person who tripped on flat tile?  
X: ...*punches Zero jokingly* Shut up  
Zero: Haha, anyways, what's this talk about you having a beam saber now?  
X: Yeah, it's pretty cool, It's new and everything, I guess they want me to experiment with close combat.  
Zero: I hate the new age beam sabers, the blades are too short and skinny, and they just suck!  
X: I know, Hey!, Wanna go try them out in the training arena?  
Zero: Sure, just don't come crying to me when you poke your eye out. *laughs*  
X: ...*punches him again* Shut up  
Zero: So, what you know about that Slash dude?  
X: He has a huge ass buster and an old fashioned sword, the buster is powerful as hell, but kinda slow, and his sword can literally slice mavericks into pieces. He was kicking ass in training.  
Zero: Well, he'll be a good person to have on our side.  
X: Yeah, so ready to fight?  
Zero: I gotta go grab my stuff, then sure.  
X: Ok then, I'll meet you in the dome.  
Zero: Deal *stands up, throws his tray away, and goes to his room*  
X: *does same*  
  
Me: Will X beat Zero?  
Zero: No!  
Me: Will Zero beat X?  
X: Maybe?  
Me: Will X poke his eye out?  
Zero: Yes  
X: Hey!  
Me: Tune in next time to find out!  
  
P.S-Slash is a character I created, and finding him in Sky Lagoon is totally made up if you didn't know, I just had to give one of my characters an appearance in a fanfic, well, R\R and please keep it low on the flames ^-^;; 


End file.
